L'Histoire d'une Rencontre
by Geek-naval
Summary: La question que tout le monde se pose: "Mais comment Soul et Maka se sont-ils rencontrés?" Ma version de leur histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoila pour une nouvelle fic consacrée à Soul Eater, plus précisement à la rencontre entre Soul et Maka (fictive, bien entendue).**

**j'ai commencé à taper cette histoire il y a près de trois mois et je viens seulement de la boucler (d'ailleurs j'avais promis de la donner un mois après ma dernière fic... le délai c'est terminé il y a un mois ... je crois ...)**

**Enfin bref, je vous laisse avec ce TWO-SHOT! (après les dix mille mots j'ai décidé de la couper en deux parce-que là, ça faisait vraiment beaucoup XD)**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 1 : Rencontre**

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs entra en traînant les pieds dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Ses yeux rouges dans le vague, il s'appuya sur la porte de bois et se laissa doucement allé sur le sol. L'albinos ramena tout aussi lentement ses genoux à sa poitrine et cacha son visage dans ses bras.

Encore une soirée. Encore un morceau ennuyeux à jouer. Encore un publique et un père en extase devant un frère on ne peut plus talentueux. Le jeune homme était un génie, tout le monde s'accordait à le dire, seuls les ignorants disaient de même pour le cadet. Son frère aîné avait tout et lui recevait la pression.

Soul Evans releva la tête.

Non, le blanc avait quelque chose que le violoniste n'avait pas.

Il posa son regard sur son bras droit. Ses paupières se fermèrent doucement et la respiration se fit plus lente. Brusquement, son bras se transforma en une lame rouge et noir, aiguisée au possible.

« Cool » s'était-il dit la première fois.

Le jeune garçon passa de longues minutes à admirer son « atout ». Ironiquement, seul son frère était au courant, de ça, et de tout le reste . . .

Quand son membre eut repris sa forme originelle, Soul se releva et ouvrit son tiroir de chevet. Le blanc en sortit des prospectus où en grand nombre trônait le mot « Shibusen ». Son regard glissa vers son piano, fièrement dressé dans la sombre chambre. L'albinos avait longuement hésité, pesé la pour et le contre, l'assurance de la vie face à l'inconnu et surement le sang. Mais ce soir, un seul mot voguait dans l'esprit du jeune garçon : « assez ».

Soul approcha à pas assurés vers l'instrument, le referma violement avant d'ouvrir un placard. Il en sortit un sac à dos et le nécessaire d'affaires de rechange pour un trajet moyen. Rapidement, son costard pris le chemin du plancher, troqué contre un ensemble beaucoup plus simple, soit : un jean, un T-shirt et un sweet.

C'est quand il entreprit la recherche plus que fastidieuse de chaussettes, que sa porte se rouvrit pour découvrir un autre jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Ce dernier, surpris, observa son cadet avant de prendre un air attristé.

- Alors tu t'es décidé ? lui demanda-t-il.

Le plus jeune des Evans ne prêta pas plus attention à son frère et continua de bourrer littéralement son pauvre sac.

- Soul . . . entama son frère, laisse-moi encore une fois essayer de t'en dissuader.

- Cette fois-ci, c'est non Wes, répliqua le pianiste.

Soul s'était tourné face à son frère, le bras changé en lame et soutenait furieusement le regard perdu de son aîné.

- Cette fois, murmura l'albinos, je ne reculerais pas. C'est décidé : je vais devenir une arme de Shibusen.

Un certain blanc roulait à allure vive sur la route. La moto était un cadeau de son frère pour son départ. Après leur rapide accrochage, Wes lui avait confié qu'il savait depuis le début que son jeune frère allait s'en aller et avait déjà fait tous les préparatifs. Soul avait par la suite arraché à Wes la promesse de ne jamais dévoiler à leur parents où le cadet s'était enfuit. Le jeune garçon avait maintenant traversé l'Atlantique et le continent américain en avion et se dirigeait dorénavant vers sa future école, du moins il l'espérait. : Shibusen.

Il était un peu plus de deux heures de l'après midi quand il arriva à Death-City. Soul avait passé au moins deux bonnes heures à contourner les immenses escaliers qui permettaient aux gens de découvrir la ville pour la première fois.

L'albinos songea que la ville en elle-même était « cool ». Ce mot lui veniat à l'esprit pour tout et n'importe quoi. Une enseigne, une personne, une guitare . . . un bâtiment . . .

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs commença à faire ronronner son moteur. Devant lui, se dressait dorénavant le fier bâtiment de ses espoirs, Shibusen. Soul passa de longues secondes à l'admirer.

- Cool . . . siffla le blanc.

Après avoir trouvé un endroit approprié pour sa nouvellement chère moto, l'albinos passa lentement les portes et se retrouva dans un long dédale de couloirs vides. Il passa en revu les issus possible et décida de continuer dans celui que l'arme estima « cool ». Un tournant plus tard, Soul percuta de plein fouet un costard noir.

- Oh ! Désolé ! entendit-il.

Un frottement de nez et le blanc daigna relever la tête vers l'individu. Un adulte d'une trentaine d'année à tout casser aux cheveux rouges. L'homme le regardait une main en dehors de sa poche vers le l'albinos et le visage quelque peu surpris.

- Pas grave …, grommela le jeune garçon.

Après une rapide inspection du regard, les yeux tombant de l'inconnu se froncèrent.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours à cette heure ci ? demanda-t-il alors suspicieux.

Le ton qu'il avait employé déplut fortement au blanc. Seul son père osait lui parler de cette manière.

- Je ne suis pas encore élève ici, répliqua Soul d'un ton acerbe.

- Encore ? répéta le rouge incrédule.

- Je suis venu m'inscrire dans cette école, déclara l'arme en affrontant le regard de l'homme.

Surpris, l'inconnu ne releva pas tout de suite.

- La rentrée a déjà eu lieu il y a deux mois, se décida-t-il à dire, un transfert à ce stade de l'année est plutôt … surprenant.

- Il y a eu des complications, rétorqua froidement le blanc.

L'homme tiqua mais ne releva toujours pas.

- Bon, continua le rouge, tu sembles perdu. Tu veux que je t'accompagne vers la personne chargée des inscriptions de cette année ? Il me semble qu'elle n'a pas de cours prévus à cette heure là …

- …Ca m'arrangerait … merci, laissa échapper Soul.

Après le bref intermède, l'adulte amena le jeune garçon vers une salle plutôt reculée du centre du bâtiment. Durant le trajet, le blanc eut droit à des : « Tu verras ! Niggus-sensei est magnifique ! », ainsi que : « Elle a de super longues jambes », ou encore « Question sex-appeal, elle n'a rien à envier à Medusa-sensei ! » Mais de quoi pouvait être chargé ce type à la base ? C'était juste un gros pervers ! Le blanc le catégorisa immédiatement dans la section « Pas cool ». Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, c'est une femme noire, la peau couverte de bandages blancs et pantalon kaki qui les accueillit plutôt surprise. L'effet passé, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

- Death-Scythe-san, combien de fois devrais-je vous le répéter ? commença-t-elle, je ne suis pas intéressée !

- C'est ne pas pour ça, Niggus-sensei ! se défendit immédiatement le rouge, en réalité, je viens t'amener ce jeune garçon qui désir s'inscrire à Shibusen.

Il plaça Soul devant lui qui ne pipa mot. Comment l'avait-elle appelé … ?

- Hum … hésita la noire, la rentrée était il y a deux mois …

- Je sais, répliqua le blanc qui reporta son attention sur elle, amis je suppose qu'étant donné votre situation avec les sorcières, vous ne pouvez refuser un nouvel élève EAT …

Les deux adultes se turent pour observer le jeune albinos.

- Le travail des EATs est très dangereux, déclara le rouge.

- J'ai fait de nombreux sacrifices pour arriver jusqu'ici, rétorqua le plus jeune ce n'est pas pour retrouver le train-train quotidien de l'école de bas étage.

Ses paroles clouèrent littéralement les deux adultes sur place. Finalement, Niggus retint un petit rire.

- Et bien je suppose que ton inscription peut s'arranger, lança-t-elle, je vais attraper le nécessaire, attends un peu.

Soul acquiesça silencieusement et observa discrètement le rouge. Ce dernier lorgnait en bavant les courbes de la jeune femme, ce qui arracha un soupir exaspéré à l'albinos.

C'était tout bonnement impossible …

Quand Niggus se retourna enfin, dossier à la main, une sonnerie retentit, semblable à un gong. Ensuite, ce fut une voix venue de nulle part qui prit sa place dans les couloirs de Shibusen.

- Spirit-kun ! J'aurais besoin de toi dans la Death-room ! S'il te plaît … !

Un autre gong et le rouge releva la tête pour prendre un air embarrassé.

- Il faut que j'y aille, je vous laisse ! déclara-t-il en partant à pas vifs vers la porte. Mais arrivé au chambrant de la porte il s'arrêta pour se retourner vers le blanc. Son ton avait changé et son aura se fit glacial et sombre.

- Toi … fit-il à son encontre, comme tu vas entrer chez les premiers années section EAT, tu vas rencontrer ma très chère petite fille … je te préviens … Approche-toi d'elle … Et je te bouffe !

Sur ces belles paroles, Spirit claqua la porte derrière lui. Soul resta quelques secondes perplexes avant qu'un frisson lui parcourt l'échine.

- Mais c'est quoi son problème … ? murmura-t-il.

- Tu t'y habitueras ! rigola la noire.

- Au fait, demanda le blanc, comment l'avez vous appelé tout à l'heure ?

Niggus retint un petit sourire, ce garçon était plutôt vif ?

- Cet homme particulièrement pervers comme tu as put le remarquer, est Spirit-san, déclara-t-elle, la Death-Scyte officielle de Shinigami-sama.

Le pianiste ne répondit pas tout de suite, digéra lentement l'information. Ce pervers était simplement l'une des plus puissante armes de ce monde …

- Alors la personne qu'on a entendue au micro était …

- Oui, répondit la jeune femme, notre Dieu de la Mort. Bon, on commence ?

L'albinos s'éveilla de son songe et redressa rapidement la tête.

- Bien sûr.

- Très bien alors … commença la bandée, ton nom ?

- … Soul … E …

Le blanc hésitait. Niggus leva un œil compréhensif au jeune garçon.

- Nous sommes un établissement libéral ici. Si ton passé te fait défaut, tu peux en changé. Refuser de répondre à certaines questions ou bien inventer. On ne va pas t'en tenir rigueur …

- Eater, la coupa le l'albinos, … Je m'appelle Soul Eater.

La noire sembla un peu surprise mais sourit doucement devant la mine satisfaite du blanc. Décidément, ce garçon était intéressant.

- Section EAT donc …, continua la brune en griffonnant sur le papier blanc, en tant que quoi ?

- Arme.

- Quel genre ?

L'albinos ne répondit toujours pas.

- C'est-à-dire ? se décida-t-il à dire.

- Arme blanche, arme à feu … énuméra la noire.

- Blanche, annonça la jeune arme en transformant son bras pour preuve.

Niggus scruta rapidement la longue lame rougeoyante.

- Faux … ? murmura-t-elle, comme Death-Scythe-san.

Soul n'ajouta rien. Une faux ? Cool … Les questions se suivirent alors. Age, adresse, condition familiale, ancienne école etc. … Mais la jeune femme n'obtient presque rien sur le jeune garçon. Il ne répondit qu'à la moitié des questions et se surpris à penser que les autres réponses venait certainement de son imagination. C'était le genre d'élève dont le passé resterait enterré pendant longtemps. Finalement, ils finirent l'examen.

- Très bien, déclara Niggus, comme tu arrives en cours de route, ton programme sera un peu plus chargé que les autres. Nous devrons caser dans ton emploi du temps les évaluations sportives et médicales nécessaires à ton dossier. On aurait du faire la visite médicale tout de suite mais Medusa-sensei est déjà prise par une autre élève.

- Hum, fit simplement le jeune garçon.

- Tu n'as nulle part où dormir n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis arrivé dans cette ville dans l'heure.

- Tu iras donc dans le dortoir masculin de Shibusen jusqu'à ce que tu te trouves un partenaire.

Soul acquiesça silencieusement.

- OK, c'est terminé, annonça Niggus, on va directement te présenter à ta nouvelle classe. Elle vient d'embrayer sur un cours avec Sid-sensei, mon Meister.

- Vous êtes une arme ? demanda surpris l'albinos.

- Oui, un poignard.

- Ah.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le professeur amena Soul dans un dédale de couloir jusqu'à une porte d'où s'élevait une voix posée. Après avoir doucement toqué à la porte et attendu l'accord de son, Meister, Niggus entraîna le blanc dans la classe pour échanger quelques mots avec un homme noir de peau quelque peu surpris. L'albinos en profita pour scruter discrètement la classe devenue subitement silencieuse. Un grand amphithéâtre pour si peu de personne qui semblait tout aussi surpris que leur professeur et dont les murmures commençaient à s'élever. Un hochement compréhensif de la part de « Sid-sensi » et Niggus s'éclaircit la voix après avoir fait face aux élèves.

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! déclara-t-elle, à compter d'aujourd'hui, vous accueillerez un nouvel élève parmi vous. Vous savez comment on fait je ne vais pas vous faire le topo habituel.

Adroitement, Nigus plaça le jeune albinos qui fixa d'un œil blasé l'auditoire. La timidité, après des années de concert privé devant des gens de la haute société, était plutôt mal vue.

- Je vous présente Soul Eater, il vient d'arriver alors ne soyez pas trop … !

- YAHOU !

Un éclair bleu, et le blanc trouva à la vitesse de la lumière le trajet du mur.

Une jambe sur le bureau, un autre sur la chaise et les bras en signe de victoire, une jeune garçon de la l'âge du pianiste posait. Les cheveux bleus électrique, les vêtements, style ninja et un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

- Voyez, sous fifres de Dieu, comme ce mécréant a-t-il tenté de prendre ma place ! Quelle hérésie!

Un soupire théâtrale et il repartie de plus belle.

- Personne ne prend la place du grand MOI ! BLACK STAR !

- Enfoiré … siffla une voix.

A l'aide de gestes lents, Soul s'extirpa des décombres du mur. Passablement énervé, la veine battant à la tempe, son bras n'en demanda pas plus pour se changer en sa fameuse lame, et l'albinos prit une position de combat.

- Je vais te …. ! commença le blanc soudainement coupé par le bleuté.

- Ah mais t'es une arme !

La faux leva un sourcil, avant de d'écarquiller les yeux. Sid venait d'enfoncer littéralement le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains dans le crane du pauvre énergumène qui gisait dorénavant, lamentablement sur le sol.

- Black, vu que tu as l'air très impliquer dans les règles de cette école, commença le noir, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'instruire ce jeune homme sur celles-ci. Tu en profiteras pour les réviser, par la même occasion …

- Oui … souffla contre le sol le pauvre ninja, Sensei …

La seconde d'après, Soul se trouvait sur les premiers bancs -punition pour le bleuté qui engageait donc le blanc- accompagné du dit bleuté, à « suivre » le cours.

L'action s'était déroulée … vite. Beaucoup trop vite, pour l'esprit encore sous le choc du blanc.

Soul avait enfoncé sa tête dans ses bras et écoutait maintenant d'une oreille distraite les paroles, élucubration à propos d'un soi disant dieu que le bleuté serait, mais à quoi marchait ce type ?

- Enfin bref, mon nom c'est Black Star et toi ?

Décidément, ce gars il n'écoutait vraiment rien.

- Soul Eater.

- Cool …

Voilà un truc qui était cool …

- Tu voudrais savoir quelque chose de spécial ? demanda soudainement son camarade.

- Tu pourrais me faire un topo rapide des élèves ? tenta le blanc.

- Sure ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourie, alors on a … Ox Meister, Harvard son arme, Kilik Meister, les jumeaux à côté de lui sont ces armes : Fire et Thunder …

Il continua comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes. Le pianiste s'accorda qu'il n'était pas la moitié de ce qu'il disait, mais étant des propos sur sa propre personne, Soul n'en avait que faire.

On toqua alors doucement à la porte. Sid intima l'intrus à entrer, et ce fut une petite blonde qui s'imposa dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle s'excusa poliment auprès du professeur qui l'incita à prendre place. La jeune fille grimpa les escaliers d'un pas assuré et passa près des deux jeunes garçons. Son regard croisa celui de l'albinos pendant sa remonté. Leurs yeux de chacun s'ancrèrent dans celui de l'autre. Ils se jaugèrent de leurs orbes respectifs, jade et rubis. Enfin, la blonde détourna les siens et s'installa dans l'amphithéâtre. L'action n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde.

- C'est qui elle ? murmura le pianiste, ne quittant pas des yeux la jeune fille.

- Hum ? fit Black Star avant de répondre, c'est Maka Albarn. Elle était en visite médical pendant l'heure.

La fameuse élève ?

- D'ailleurs, continua le bleuté, il se pourrait que tu fasses bientôt sa connaissance …

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle est la fille d'une grande manieuse de faux qui a fait de son partenaire, et accessoirement mari, une Death-Scythe. Maka cherche à poursuivre les traces de sa mère.

- Death-Scythe ? demanda le blanc.

- Ouaip, son père : Spirit, la Death-Scythe officielle de Shibusen.

- Le pervers en costard ?

- Bingo ! rigola le ninja.

L'albinos ne continua pas la conversation. Une camarde de classe venait de glisser quelques mots à la blonde quand un autre garçon lui avait fait un signe, tout en désignant le blanc. Maka ancra à nouveau son regard dans les sien, une lueur intéressée dans les yeux qui fit détourner la faux.

- Je t'avais prévenu mon pote ! ricana son voisin aux cheveux bleus, attend-toi à avoir des demandes : tu es la seules faux du campus !

- Tu m'as l'air de bien la connaître, tenta Soul pour détourner la conversation.

- On se connait depuis le jardin d'enfant c'est tout ! bougonna-t-il.

Soul ne répondit pas et tenta d'attraper le cours au vol. Il n'y arriva pas de toute l'heure. Le pianiste sentait le doux regard jade de la file sur sa nuque. Il était dans cette ville depuis moins de quatre heures, et il avait déjà tapé dans l'œil d'une planche à pain … Pas cool.

La journée allait forcément finir mal. Musicien à ses dernières heures, le blanc et le sport n'avaient jamais réellement familiarisés. Alors quand Sid avait prédis un cours d'éducation physique pour le lendemain, Soul avait réprimé une grimace, immédiatement remarqué par le professeur, compatissant. Il avait à peine eu le temps de se familiarisé avec l'internat, le bâtiment, les élèves et les horaires, qu'il devait déjà se farcir la honte. Passé du civil au EAT était un énorme choc, tant physique que moral. Le noir l'avait pris à part avant le cours afin de lui donner des indications précises.

- Ecoute, lui disait-il, comme nous n'avons toujours pas reçu l'autorisation de Medusa-sensei pour te faire faire du sport, tu en peux pas suivre le cours des autres.

Soul avait failli soupire d'aise et de soulagement à ces mots.

- Alors l'un de tes camarades va tester tes reflexes en combat.

La faux en oublia de réprimer sa grimace.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla le noir, elle saura se retenir.

« Elle » ? Très bien, tous s'accordaient donc pour parvenir à les faire se rencontrer. C'était bien la blonde aux yeux jades qui venait de faire son appariation aux côtés de son professeur.

- Maka sera ta partenaire du jour, présenta l'adulte avant de lui souffler à l'oreille, bonne chance !

L'albinos n'avait toujours pas prononcé une parole et regard d'un œil inquisiteur la jeune fille qui étira un souri avant de lui tendre une main assurée. Précautionneusement, Soul la lui serra, ne quittant pas des yeux la manieuse.

- Maka Albarn ! déclara-t-elle.

- Soul Eater … siffla son homologue.

Ignorant le ton, suspicieux, la planche à pain lui présenta l'exercice du jour. Le jeune homme devait jouer de ses reflexes pour parer ou esquiver les coups qu'elle lui porterait. La blonde ensuite faire le comte rendu de leur entrevu à leur professeur afin de placer plus précisément l'albinos dans un groupe.

- N'inquiète pas ! lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire, je n'irai pas trop fort pour commencer …

Sans crier gare, Maka tourna sur elle-même, imposant un revers de sa jambe vers l'épaule du jeune garçon. Sans réfléchir, il leva son bras plié pour parer, les yeux écarquiller. « Pas trop fort » ?

- On ne doit pas avoir la même définition du « pas trop fort » ! réussit à articuler la jeune arme.

- En réponse, le visage devenu grave de la blonde esquissa un sourire.

- Au moins je t'ai arraché quelques mots … ricana-t-elle.

- Alors tu voulais … ouch ! commença la faux en essuyant un nouveau coup de pied tendu, juste … me parler ?

- Qu'est-ce que te fait croire que je voudrais de parler ? demanda-t-elle alors.

La blonde arrêta ses coups de pieds pour commencer une série sauvage de coups de poings, épaules, bras, torse, tout y passa pour le pauvre musicien.

- J'ai … hum ! … entendu des choses … ouf ! continua-t-il difficilement.

- Quels genres ?

Soul fut coupé dans son élan par une pluie de coup, made in Maka. Elle était rapide, féroce, presque brutale. Ses coups étaient lourds et précis, obligeant le blanc à obtenir de son corps un instinct de survie qu'il en se connaissait pas. Enfin, la blonde s'arrêta pour se mettre en garde.

- A toi, l'intima-t-elle.

L'albinos, après un rapide massage des épaules, commença ses assauts.

- Il paraîtrait… que tu serais … intéressée ! tenta-t-il, le souffle saccadé.

- Ah ? fit-elle en évitant simplement, nullement gênée par le combat, par toi ?

- Pas vraiment ! s'expliqua le jeune garçon, par ce que … par ce que je suis !

- Quoi ? Garçon ? Albinos ? Camarade ?

- Faux ! Ouah !

Sans prévenir, Maka avait glissé son pied derrière celui du blanc et d'un geste aussi sec que souple, fit s'effondrer le blanc au sol, avant de s'asseoir sur son ventre, bloquant ses bras à l'aide de se propres mains.

- En quoi je serais intéressée par ton aptitude d'arme ?

- Tu n'en as pas, souffla-t-il, absorbée par ses verts, tu souhaites devenir une manieuse de faux et je s'en une.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Toi, tu serais intéressé ?

Soul patienta avant de répondre. Intéressé ? Par cette planche à pain ? Pas vraiment … Non. Pas par elle. Mais par la personne qui venait de le mettre à terre avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Peut-être ... finit-il par répondre, perdu dans ses orbes jades.

Mais qu'elle pouvoir avait elle pour lui arracher plus de trois mots polis dans une même phrase … De plus, cette position n'était vraiment pas cool …

- Un essai de tenterait ? murmura-t-elle.

- Non.

Sec et sans appel. Sa réponse parut fortement déplaire à la Meister qui se redressa un peu et fronça les sourcils. Le charme se rompit. L'albinos en profita pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Je ne sais pas encore me transformer complètement, s'expliqua-t-il, je ne prendrais pas de Meister avant de pouvoir complètement être utile et le protéger. Le jour où j'y arrive, tu seras la première au courant. Ensuite, j'aviserai.

Satisfaite de cette réponse, Maka se releva et aida le blanc à faire de même. Sid s'approcha alors d'eux, ayant constaté la fin du combat. Redevenant professionnel, Maka lui fit le rapide compte-rendu du combat : Soul avait un incroyable potentielle qu'il fallait surveiller. Surpris, Soul la détailla. Depuis quand il avait de telles capacités ? Après s'être fait battre lamentablement, il pensait sérieusement que sa place dans ce cours serait compromise. La blonde lui feint un petit sourire quand le noir fut partit. Il lui rendu un remercîment muet, avant d'être littéralement agressé par son nouveau camarade aux cheveux bleus. Sa voix stridente parvint aux oreilles délicates du musicien, comme un mauvais classique après la symphonie que venait de lui offrir la blonde. Il ne voyait en elle, non pas son physique mais bien ce qu'elle avait à l'intérieur. Comment appelait-il ça ici … ? L'âme ?

Un mois. Soul avait passé un mois dans son nouvel établissement. Un mois de pur immersion dans le monde du n'importe quoi et du loufoque. Son nouveau meilleur ami était d'ailleurs le dingue attitré du bâtiment, ce qui n'aide pas à s'intégrer normalement, on est bien d'accord. Mais il voyait en plus des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais cru alors possible : des personnes se transformer en arme (il se comptait dans cette catégorie donc il l'oublia vite), des gens sautant à des hauteurs indéchiffrable, des hommes avec des masques blancs, totalement « pas cool ».

Cette école était définitivement cool.

Son état à lui n'avançait pas. Sa transformation n'était toujours pas complète, les cours d'éducation physique autorisés par Medusa-sensei (infirmière canon, soit dite en passant) étaient d'un niveau tout autre que ce que lui faisait faire auparavant le civil. Il souffrait, et n'avait encore rien vu.

- On va faire du camping ?

Black Star baissa les épaules. Décidément …

- Non pour la énième fois ! cria le bleuté, on va partir s'entraîner avec Sid-sensei en forêt pour se préparer aux futures missions qui se passerons dans ces conditions !

Soul prit son temps avant de répondre, jaugeant l'humeur de son ami avant de répondre.

- En gros on fait du camping.

Le ninja leva les bras de découragement. Le blanc était vraiment un citadin dans l'âme.

- C'est un entraînement !

- Excuse moi mais ramasser des branches pour le feu, dormir dans des tentes et aller dans la forêt pour la grosse commission, moi, j'appelle ça du camping.

- T'es décourageant.

- Je sais.

Mais Soul ne s'était pas trompé, l'échappée forestière relevait bien plus du camping sauvage que de l'entraiment rustique. Les élèves avaient en grande partie déjà monté leur tente (celle de Soul et Black avait épique, et le blanc se jura de ne plus jamais le prendre comme partenaire de chambré), et les taches commençaient à être distribués sous le joug de maître. La faux avait été désigné pour aller chercher du bois, accompagné de Kilik, un grand à la peau sombre, Meister de deux jumeaux, avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien.

- Franchement, grommela l'albinos, la désillusion totale …

- Tu es dur Soul ! rigola le boxeur, ce n'est pas si terrible !

- Parle pour toi ! J'ai jamais vécu à la campagne moi !

Pour toute réponse, Kilik se contentant de rigoler. Ils firent leur travail sans difficulté, si on omettait les râles du blanc. Finalement, c'est avec les bras chargés de bois en tout genre que les deux élèves rentrèrent au campement. Mais à mis chemin, Soul vit le rythme de son ami, baisser en chute libre. Un regard de son côté, lui fit remarquer que le noir avait des sueurs froides.

- Kilik ? héla doucement la faux, ça va ?

Le noir en répondit pas, s'arrêta seulement, les yeux dans le vague.

- Oy ! Kilik !

- Je sais pas … murmura le Meister, je me suis sentit brusquement mal …

Kilik s'effondra sur le sol. Jetant son fardeau à terre, le blanc se précipita vers lui.

- Kilik ! Répond-moi ! Kilik !

Le noir s'était évanoui et ne répondait plus de rien. Sans réfléchir, l'arme le hissa sur son dos, l'amenant au campement le plus vite possible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Soul avait ramenait son ami au campement en hurlant au problème. Le noir avait rapidement été pris en charge par le professeur, qui l'avait placé par précaution dans sa tente. L'adulte était penché sur lui, utilisant ses maigres connaissances pour aider son élève.

- Je n'en sais trop rien, admit-il, tu dis que c'est arrivé d'un coup ?

- Ouais, répondit le blanc, presque à la seconde.

- C'est problématique …

Le manieur de poignard se pinça les lèvres.

- Il serait plus prudent vue son état de l'emmener à Medusa-sensei, mais il n'est pas transportable.

- Alors ? demanda une petite voix.

Maka s'était jointe au rassemblement dans la tente, elle trônait dorénavant entre les deux jumeaux, inquiets au possible.

- Il va falloir que je retourne à Shibusen le plus rapidement possible.

- Je viens avec vous ! cria Black Star.

- Non, même si tu y va à fond, tu ne pourras que me ralentir, répliqua le noir, je vais m'y rendre seul. Quant à vous, gardait le campement. Je n'aime pas laisser mes élèves seuls mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix.

Sid sortit de la tente, rapidement suivit par les trois adolescents. Tandis qu'il se préparait, il continua ses recommandations.

- Je reviendrai surement avant la tombé du jour, former des équipe et garder le camp à tour de rôle, deux heures chacun. Au cas où …

Les trois compères acquiescèrent, et observèrent leur professeur s'éloigner à vie allure du campement.

- Et bah voilà, on est tout seul, commenta le bleuté.

Tout seul à 25 ? répliqua cyniquement le blanc.

Le ninja haussa les épaules.

- On a qu'une journée à tenir, déclara Maka, ça devrait pas être trop dur … On fait ce qu'il a dit, et on ne s'éloigne pas du camp.

La blonde tourna les talons, sous la grimace de Black Star, la traitant de fayote. Soul, lui, demeura silencieux. Un mauvais pressentiment s'insinuait dans son âme, tout doucement. Il lorgna sur la forêt un instant. Pourquoi Kilik et pas lui ?

Plusieurs heures s'étaient déjà écoulées. Les élèves, professionnels dans l'ensemble, s'étaient rapidement mit d'accord dans les équipes et suivaient (avec quelques dérapages) les recommandations à la lettre (ou presque). Soul venait de passer deux heures sur un rocher à guetter les ombres de la forêt. Mais quelles ombres ? Il ne faisait qu'en voir … Le blanc se faufila dans la tête désormais attitré de Kilik, pour y découvrir une blonde, bordant les jumeaux.

- Il va bien ? demanda-t-il.

- Disons que son état ne s'est pas aggravé … répondit-elle.

Le blanc s'assit à ses côtés.

- Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? lui chuchota-t-il afin de ne pas réveiller les endormis.

- Pas vraiment, je m'inquiète juste, murmura la Meister.

- De quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas …

Son air abattu surpris l'albinos. Durant ces dernières semaines, il avait pu la voir assurée et maîtresse d'elle. Là, elle semblait perdu et inquiète.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tenta de la rassurer le blanc, comme tu l'as dit, on a seulement un jour à … Maka ?

La blonde venait de lever la tête, les yeux écarquillés vers la brèche de la tente. Sans dire un mot, elle se dirigea vers la sortit, suivit d'une faux inquiète. Dehors, elle observa la forêt silencieusement. Soul constata rapidement qu'elle n'était pas la seule, presque tout les élèves s'étaient redressé pour regarder les bois, presque religieusement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? tenta-t-il.

Personne ne lui répondit. Il vit els partenaires se rapprocher imperceptiblement, les mains jointes. Black Star scrutait lui aussi les arbres à sa gauche, pour une fois dans un silence total. Un mouvement fit s'arrêter tous les cœurs de Shibusen et se raidirent tout les muscles. Les respirations se firent plus bruyantes, tandis que celle de souffle se coupa nette. Un nouveau mouvement, plus prêt cette fois.

Puis …

Une forme sauta littéralement de la forêt pour se jeter sur l'un des élèves.

- Orage Royal !

La créature tomba lourdement sur le sol, paralysé par l'attaque d'un manieur et de son partenaire, Ox et Harvard. Le Meister ramena son arme sur l'épaule avant d'inspirer profondément.

- Kishins ! hurla-t-il.

**Voilà! En espérant que ça vous ait plus (car c'est cela le but), je vous souhaite un bonne journée/matinée/soirée/nuit. ^^**

**(Ca va pas un peu trop vite?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo compagnie! Voilà la fin de ce Two-shot qui me tenait tant à coeur depuis des mois (ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est splendide, relativisons ...)**

**Enfin bref, j'espère que cette pseudo-histoire vous aura plus ...**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt!**

**Chapitre 2 : Pacte **

Le hurlement du Meister fut l'appel du cor. Au même instant, les armes se transformèrent pour rejoindre leurs manieurs respectifs, tandis que l'orée des bois se remplit d'œufs du Grand Dévoreurs, assoiffés de sang et d'âmes. Des combats s'engagèrent dans tout les sens, beaucoup trop pour que Soul puisse les compter. Lui-même se défendait contre les monstres invisibles à ses yeux, tant leur vitesse était au-dessus de la sienne. Du coin de l'œil, l'albinos pouvait voir son ami aux cheveux bleus faire leur « misère » aux monstres qui s'attaquaient à lui. Pareil, dans une moindre mesure cela-dit, pour la blonde aux yeux verts. Armée d'un simple bâton, elle éloignait les monstres qui s'approchaient d'un peu trop près du noir et de ses armes. Mais …

_- Il y en a trop ! _commenta Soul_._

Les œufs apparaissaient de partout, toujours plus nombreux et plus féroce. BlackStar avait réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son amie d'enfance, et haussa la voix pour se faire entendre :

- On va pas tenir ! déclara-t-il dans un hurlement.

- Je sais ! répliqua Maka tout aussi fort, je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux !

- On a pas le choix !

- Je sais !

Maka assomma sommairement un ennemi, avant de se poster sur un rocher, surplombant tous les combats. La situation était encore plus gravissime vue d'ici.

- Barrez-vous ! hurla-t-elle, par deux ! Fuyez dans la forêt ! Et ne vous arrêtez pas ! BARREZ-VOUS !

Comprenant que la situation devenait désespérée, les élèves fuirent tous dans les bois, come un, poursuivis par les monstres.

- Black-Star ! continua la blonde, prend Kilik sur ton dos et fuit !

- Ça va pas ? répliqua le bleuté, hors de question, je ne pourrais pas me battre avec … !

- Tu es le seul qui puisse le porter sur de longues distances !

Réprimant un grognement sonore, le ninja se rua dans la tente pour en ressortir, manieur sur le dos, puis partir à toute vitesse dans les bois. Cette fois, les ordres sans appels de Maka furent pour le blanc.

- Soul, tu … !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Un monstre avait profité de l'infime temps d'inattention de l'albinos pour se jeter sur lui. Maka percuta sans douceur le torse du pianiste de sa paume, qui dévala quelques mètres sur le dos.

oOo

Soul toussota, la poussière lui brouillait la vue et sa gorge commençait à l'irriter. Il se releva difficilement et remit ses neurones en marche. Mais d'où pouvaient provenir ces créatures ? Ils étaient sensés n'être qu'en apprentissage dans cette forêt ! Et Maka ! Où était … ! Des cris de peur lui firent tourner la tête. Adossés à un arbre, les jumeaux armes de Kilik se trouvaient face à l'un des œufs de Kishin, tremblants de tous leurs membres. Le monstre approcha dangereusement et le blanc se raidit. Il allait les tuer … Qu'est-ce que lui pouvait faire ? Il était sans Meister et était encore trop faible en combat pour envisager une quelconque victoire. Les cris redoublèrent d'intensité tandis que l'embryon levait l'une de ses griffes. Mais bon sang n'y avait-il donc aucun Meister dans les parages ?

Non … Il n'y avait que lui.

- Enlève tes sales pattes !

Son cri stoppa net le monstre qui tourna la tête. Soul profita de ce moment pour s'élancer vers lui et lui entailler profondément le dos à l'aide de sa faux. Quand il retomba sur ses pieds, il leva simplement le visage vers l'œuf qui hurlait de douleur.

- Allez, viens ! continua l'albinos.

Il ne pouvait peut-être pas le battre, mais ses jambes pouvait-elle servirent à la fuite, ou bien à éloigner ce monstre des jumeaux … Sans attendre, l'embryon s'élança à sa poursuite, fou de rage. Soul, lui, s'enfonça à toute vitesse dans les bois.

oOo

L'arme évitait à une allure hallucinante tous les arbres. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler du passé, mais il devait avouer que cette fois, il lui était utile. Quand son père lui faisait des remarques sur ses gouts musicaux, Soul avait pris l'habitude de se cacher des heures entières dans les bois près du manoir des Evans. L'ancien pianiste était un citadin pur et dur, mais les arbres pouvaient offrir un refuge que le blanc n'avait pas oublié. Mais le monstre ne se souciait pas des branches que l'albinos réussissait à plier son poids et se rapprochait beaucoup trop vite au goût de la faux. Soul évita un arbre …

… et se retrouva littéralement dans le vide.

Dans un cri de stupeur, l'élève de Shibusen tomba et roula jusqu'au bord de la rivière en bas, face contre terre. Il resta quelques secondes ainsi, à reprendre doucement ses esprits. La chute avait était rude … Quand il se souvint de la cause de celle-ci, il se redressa presque immédiatement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tourner la tête du pauvre albinos. Il s'appuya un instant contre un arbre sur la berge, tentant de reprendre le court de ses pensées, un bras tenant l'autre, douloureux. L'arme grimaça. Où était ce monstre qui le pourchassait. Il espérait que l'œuf n'était pas retourné auprès des jumeaux … Un halètement se fit entendre. Le blanc se raidit immédiatement et tourna sur lui-même. Le monstre était là, devant lui, les yeux fous. Soul se surpris à trembler. Il était effrayant. Et lui seul. Seul et perdu dans cette forêt où personne ne penserait à venir le chercher. Le monstre s'approcha lentement et fit reculer Soul qui se plaqua contre l'arbre. Ses jambes refusaient de répondre à ses ordres tandis que son regard rubis était ancré dans celui de l'œuf de Kishin.

_- Ecoute Soul, je sais pourquoi tu tiens à aller dans cette école, mais tu verras, les choses changeront …_

_- Ça n'a absolument rien à voir !_

_- Tu veux juste fuir ta famille et ta propre vie. Mais dis-moi, quand tu te retrouveras seul face à un de ces monstre, que crois tu que tu ferras ?_

_- Je me battrai ! Je ne suis pas un lâche comme toi ! Wes !_

Pourquoi se souvenir de cet incident maintenant ? Peut-être parce que son frère avait raison. Seul face à ce monstre, Soul ne pouvait rien faire, ne voulait rien faire. Son âme semblait en dehors de son corps et observait la scène comme si elle n'était pas concernée. Automatiquement, une musique lui vint en tête. Une mélodie glauque, qui correspondait plutôt bien à sa situation, désespérée, sombre …

Le monstre leva l'une de ses griffes et le pianiste ferma les yeux. A quoi bon luter … ?

Soul se sentit alors projeté sur le côté avec force, rejoignant une nouvelle fois le sol humide de la berge.

- Es-tu si stupide ? lui cria une voix.

L'arme ouvrit des yeux surpris. A moitié couché sur lui, une jeune blonde le regardait douloureusement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as pris de partir seul avec cet œuf ? continua-t-elle, c'était du suicide !

L'albinos était bien trop perdu pour lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Une main sur la hanche et le corps tremblant, Maka Albarn se releva difficilement du corps du garçon pour faire face à l'embryon.

- Va rejoindre les autres, je le retiens, lui ordonna-t-elle en tendant un bras.

Le visage crispé de douleur et de peur, Soul se ressaisit.

- Mais à quoi tu pense toi ? hurla-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu penses pouvoir faire sans arme face à lui ? Et pourquoi tu m'as sauvée, espèce d'idiote !

- Les Meisters ne sont rien sans les armes ! répliqua-t-elle dans un cri.

La faux resta un instant abasourdit.

- Vous les armes, continua Maka, êtes bien plus important que les Meisters, alors Soul … tire-toi !

Le monstre attaqua sans prévenir. Levant la main de sa hanche ensanglantée, la Meister sortit de son dos son bâton rétractable dont elle se servit pour stopper le monstre. Soul n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, choqué.

- Soul, c'est un ordre va-t-en ! hurla-t-elle en tourna ta tête vers le blanc.

Mais l'œuf de Kishin profita de son inattention pour la frapper au ventre. Le souffle coupée, Maka plia les jambes et le monstre l'envoya valser contre un arbre. N'attendant pas une seconde, l'embryon sauta vers la jeune blonde, toutes griffes sorties, prêt à faire un double repas.

_- Tu veux entrer à Shibusen ?_

_- Oui !_

_- C'est trop dangereux ma chérie, tu ne sais pas ce que ton père et moi devons affronter !_

_- Ça m'est égal, vous protéger le monde ainsi et je veux montrer ma force moi-aussi !_

_- Maka …_

_- Je serais comme toi Maman, une manieuse de faux !_

« Maman … »

Maka ferma les yeux.

Mais c'est un choc métallique qui lui fit les rouvrirent presque immédiatement. Devant elle, le nouveau venu s'était dressé entre elle et les griffes afin de la protéger. Plus que de la surprise, c'est de la colère qui s'empara de la blonde.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu penses faire, espèce d'idiot ? explosa-t-elle, je t'avais dit de t'enfuir !

- C'est pas cool … de laisser les filles sans défenses … pour un mec … déclara la faux.

La jeune fille en resta sans voix en instant. Mais c'était quoi cette pose de chevalier servant à la rescousse ?

- Et puis … Ce sont … commença difficilement Soul sous l'effort, ce sont aux armes … de protéger les Meisters … !

Dans un cri le blanc repoussa l'œuf qui recula de quelques pas, perplexe. Le bras en lame, l'albinos se replaça face à la bête, protégeant de son corps Maka. Cette dernière, laissa une nouvelle fois la colère l'empoter.

- Comment ça « ce sont aux armes de protéger leurs Meisters ? » Tu n'es pas mon arme à ce que je sache !

- Mais c'est bien toi qui voulais être ma Meister !

Incrédule, Maka leva les yeux vers son sauveur qui l'observait du coin de l'œil.

- Je me trompe ? murmura-t-il.

Les deux jeunes élèves de Shibusen s'affrontaient du regard, l'un était assuré tandis que l'autre restait incertain. Avec un rictus, Soul tendit son bras à la blonde.

- Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, manieuse de faux.

Encore hésitante, Maka pris doucement sa main.

- Je croyais que tu ne savais pas encore te transformer ?

- Il faut une première fois à toute chose !

La jeune manieuse de faux perdit le regard de son nouveau partenaire. Ce dernier venait de briller de ton son corps et ses membres disparurent les uns après les autres. La main qui tenait la sienne s'allongea et s'aminci, de sorte que la jeune femme puisse toucher ses doigts de chaque côté. Au bout du long manche qui se formait devant ses yeux, une forme tranchante à souhait apparut. La lumière disparut et l'arme se dévoila entièrement. Une longue faux rouge et noir, un unique œil trônant sur la rencontre du manche et de la lame.

_Règle d'or d'un partenariat Arme/Meister :_

_N°1 : Les Meisters doivent savoir écouter leurs armes. Ces derniers contrôlent naturellement leur forme et sont de bons indicateurs en ce qui concerne leur maniement._

- Soul, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Commence par plier les genoux et déplacer ton pied droit en arrière. Cherche ton équilibre. Ensuite, prend le manche à deux main et écarte les. Penche-toi légèrement en avant et regarde droit devant toi.

_N°2 : Un tout premier partenariat doit être à tout prix évité en plein combat. Seul les Meisters et armes habitués à combattre ensembles sont autorisés à se battre._

« Désolé Sensei, mais je dois pour une fois désobéir à vos ordres » pensa Maka.

- Soul ?

- Réfléchi pas et fonce !

La blonde s'élança, gardant obstinément le regard ancré dans celui de l'œuf qui reculait.

- Saute, balance tes mains en arrière, énuméra le blanc, et met toute ta force dans ton attaque !

Dans un hurlement de rage, Maka trancha d'un coup sec et net le monstre disparût alors, laissant à sa place, une petite sphère rouge sur le sol, flottante à quelques centimètres du sol. La jeune fille ne se retourna pas pour vérifier la finalité de son acte. Les yeux dans le vague, elle ne parvenait plus à entendre, sentir, ou bien même penser.

_N°4 : Une âme d'arme est naturellement plus forte que celle d'un Meister. Un manieur inexpérimenté doit à tout prix lâcher son arme pour en pas se retrouver submergé par la force de l'arme._

Maka ouvrit les yeux. Lentement, tentant de reprendre doucement ses esprits, elle entreprit la découverte de son environnement. La jeune fille flottait littéralement dans un endroit sombre. Le noir complet. Son corps était ici mais elle ne parvenait pas à le voire.

- Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

La blonde commença à paniquer. Elle n'avait pas entendu sa voix. Elle avait pourtant parlé ! Son souffle s'accéléra et son cœur s'emballa. Maka pleurait mais les larmes ne glissaient pas sur ses joues. Où … Mais où … ?

Un bras la ceintura alors.

_N°5 : Une arme doit montrer le chemin de la raison le plus vite possible à son Meister. Sans cela, ce dernier se perdra dans les méandres de l'esprit de l'arme._

- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! cria Maka en se débattant.

- Ouch ! … Tout va bien Maka !

La blonde suspendit ses coups. Lentement, ses yeux rencontrèrent les familiers orbes rouges de l'albinos, placé derrière elle.

- Soul … murmura-t-elle incrédule.

- Qui d'autre ? répliqua en souriant le blanc, je peux te lâcher ?

Remarquant enfin le bras de l'arme autour de sa taille, Maka se dégagea rapidement en bafouillant des excuses.

- Tout va bien Maka … rigola-t-il doucement.

La Meister lui fit face et se stoppa. Soul était … changé. Ses habituels habits, jean et sweet, avaient été troqués contre un véritable costard cravate qui lui donnait un air digne qui laissa Maka perplexe. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé le blanc avec ce genre de vêtements. Son regard était aussi … plus doux … ?

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda alors la blonde, perdue.

- Dans mon âme, répondit la faux avec désinvolture en s'éloignant dans la pièce sombre.

- Ton âme ? cria Maka, je suis désolé !

- Hein ? fit le blanc en s'arrêtant.

- On se connait à peine et je me suis permit d'intégrer ton âme, je suis vraiment désolé !

- … C'est pas comme si je t'en avait empêché … répondit Soul en reprenant sa route.

- Mais … !

- Je t'ai emmené ici pour une bonne raison, la coupa l'albinos.

- Une raison ?

Soul s'était arrêté devant un grand rideau noir pour se tourner vers la blonde avec un sourire carnassier.

- Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais tout ceci est naturel pou moi, commença l'arme, quand nous avons tué ce monstre, j'ai su ce que j'avais à faire et je t'ai emmené ici.

Maka le regarda dans les yeux, légèrement anxieuse.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-telle.

- Tu veux devenir ma Meister, c'est exact ?

Maka acquiesça silencieusement.

- Avant d'officialiser notre partenariat, continua la faux, je tiens à te faire écouter quelque chose.

Quand il se retourna vers le rideau, ce dernier s'ouvrit afin de dévoiler un piano à queue noir.

- Un piano ? s'exclama Maka, surprise.

- Tu ne bouges pas, tu ne parles pas, annonça Soul en ignorant la surprise de la Meister, tu ne fais aucun bruit jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé.

La manieuse de faux ferma automatiquement la bouche, obéissant à la jeune arme. Le corps tendit à son maximum, elle regarda le garçon s'assoir doucement sur le banc et relever doucement le clavier, dévoilant ainsi, les magnifiques touches ivoires et ébènes de l'instrument. Après un court instant où le blanc fit courir ses doigts sur la surfaces des touches, il commença à la presser, une à une. Une mélodie remplit l'espace. Sombre, presque glauque, mais la jeune blonde ne s'en effrayait pas. Elle commença même à se détendre. Elle voyait, ou plutôt percevait diverses notes, mêlées dans la mélodie, dans une tonalité totalement différentes de l'ensemble. Maka n'avait jamais étudié la musique, mais ça, elle le percevait, le ressentait.

Enfin, le morceau se termina et Soul pressa une dernière note. Après avoir laissé la note de diffuser dans l'air, l'albinos se retourna vers la manieuse et reprit son sourire carnassier.

- Ça, c'était mon âme, déclara la faux, tu veux toujours être ma Meister ?

Maka si fit silence, laissant les dernière note arpenter son esprit, avant de sourire. Ce type avait beau être un rebelle indiscipliné et flippant, elle l'avait vu : jamais il ne la laisserait tomber. Elle pourrait toujours compter sur ce rebelle qui serait là pour la protéger à tout instant. Ce n'était bien plus que le partenaire idéale : c'était … l'ami idéal ?

Sans répondre, Maka tendit la main au jeune albinos qui étira son sourire. Cette fille avait compris sa musique et rien que pour ça, elle méritait qu'on la protège corps et âme.

Soul joignit sa paume à la sienne et étreignît cette dernière.

Le contrat était clos.

oOo

Quand Maka ouvrit les yeux, elle tenait toujours la main de Soul. Mais ce dernier arborait cette fois ci ses habituels vêtements amples et lâches. Ils étaient de nouveau sur la berge. Les nouveaux partenaires se regardèrent droits dans les yeux quelques secondes avant que le blanc ne brise la glace.

- Eh Maka … commença-t-il en dévoilant ses canines, je crois qu'il reste encore des œufs dans le coin, non ?

- Surement … murmura la blonde.

- C'est partie ?

- C'est partie …

oOo

Même alourdi par le poids qu'il portait sur son dos, Black Star sautait de branche en branche au milieu des arbres dans une course folle, mais surtout, un œuf de Kishin à ses trousses.

- Black laisse-moi … entendit-il à son oreille.

- Ah non ! répliqua-t-il énervé, je ne vais pas te laisseer les projecteurs sur ma propre scène !

- Abruti si tu ne me lâches pas … !

- C'est le grand MOI qui fait son show alors reste un figurant, est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Crétin …

Black Star sourit, puis laissa échapper une grimace. Malgré son assurance, l'assassin n'en menait pas large. Un embryon à ses basque, un ami agonisant sur le dos et l'absence d'arme commençait réellement à user le peu de patience qu'avait à offrir le bleuté. Décidant qu'il était enfin temps de faire son numéro spécial, le ninja se retourna brusquement, faisant glisser un peu son camarade sur son dos. Mais là, il ne vit rien. Où était passé le monstre qui le pourchassait ? Au moment où il allait laisser éclater sa frustration, il se sentit projeter au sol avec force. Il n'eut que le temps de protéger Kilik et le garçon aux cheveux bleus se retrouva encastrer dans le sol. Le souffle coupé, Black Star tenta de se redresser, repoussant le noir sur le sol, pour faire face à l'auteur de sa chute, l'embryon.

- Tu viens de faire foirer ma mise en scène enfoiré … grimaça-t-il en sortant un couteau de sa poche.

Il avait dit désarmé ? Traînant le jeune Meister noir par le col, il se présenta au monstre, la faible arme devant lui. Le bleuté évita alors quelques assauts du futur Grand Dévoreur, tant bien que mal au vue de la faible riposte qu'il parvenait à effectuer. Kilik le gênait, mais il était hors de question d'abandonner un ami dans ces conditions. Et puis, n'était-ce pas plus classe de protéger les plus faibles ?

Alors que le bleuté se faisait cette remarque hautement sarcastique, les deux Meistres se firent projetés sur le côté par une attaque plus violente que les autres. L'assassin n'eut pas le temps de se redresser que le monstre revint à la charge, prenant au dépourvut le jeune garçon qui ne put que regarder la lame s'avancer vers lui, pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de son visage. L'âme souillée ne bougeait plus, tremblant légèrement sous l'effort. Enfin, Black Star comprit. Une chaîne s'était enroulée tout autour du corps de l'œuf dont les mouvements s'en trouvaient atrophiés. Les mailles continuaient jusqu'à une longue chevelure ébène tenue en cuche haute, surplombant un corps élancé.

- Black Star ! Sauve-toi je le retiens ! entendit-t-il.

Mais pourquoi diable, les gens s'évertuaient à vouloir leur place sur SA scène ? Et puis qui était cette fille ? Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, elle devait s'appeler …

- Tsubaki… murmura Kilik dans à ses côté.

Agacé d'avoir perdu encore une occasion de l'ouvrir, le bleuté commença à s'échauffer dangereusement.

- Hors de question que je te laisse ma scène Nazuka, est-ce que c'est clair ? cria-t-il, seul l'unique MOI ait le droit de pourfendre cette bête d'une manière héroïque !

- Je comprends parfaitement, se défendit la pauvre arme, mais avec Kilik sur la scène les projecteurs ne se focaliseront pas uniquement sur toi !

Le ninja tiqua. Tsubaki avait entièrement raison. Pour faire son show, il fallait pour le moment que le noir disparaisse dans les coulisses … La brune ne le dérangeait pas, elle semblait vouloir lui offrir le tapis rouge alors … Mais encore une fois, le bleuté fut sortit de ses pensées. Le monstre s'était peu à peu dégagé de l'étreinte de l'arme et l'avait invité à rejoindre le décor. Assommée contre l'arbre, la jeune femme n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour échapper à la charge de l'œuf, le faim se lisant dans le regard. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Black Star pour rejoindre la lumière des feux. Il balança tout bonnement Kilik à l'ombre d'un arbre et se précipita devant la brune, son poignard devant les yeux et le regard ancré dans celui de la bête. Autant partir en apothéose …

Un hurlement se fit alors entendre, obligeant le bleuté à lever la tête. Passant au-dessus de lui avec grâce, une jeune blonde que l'assassin ne connaissait que trop bien brandit une longue faux encre et sang vers le monstre avant de le découper net et de se rétablir élégamment sur le sol. Lentement, la jeune Meistre se redressa et offrit un sourire vainqueur à son ami d'enfance.

- ALBARN ! hurla le bleuté, c'était ma scène ! Comment t'as osé ? Et puis c'est quoi cette arme ? C'est pas juste ! C'est en dehors des règles, c'est … !

- Cool mec … claironna une voix.

Incrédule, Black Star observa la lame de l'arme briller doucement avant de dévoiler le buste d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs.

- Soul ? cria de surprise son ami.

- Qui d'autre ? rétorqua l'albinos, bon il faut qu'on te laisse. Maka et moi avons encore d'autres œufs à détruire …

D'un regard entendu entre la nouvelle équipe, le pianiste disparut dans sa forme métallique et Maka reprit sa route à toutes enjambées dans la forêt, laissant un pauvre ninja sous le choc avec deux corps inertes.

oOo

Sid arriva quelques heures plus tard au camp. Les élèves l'informèrent de la situation et le professeur laissa éclater sa colère. Les sorcières avaient donc envoyé une dizaine d'œufs sur les premières années afin de détruire Shibusen à la source. La colère laissa alors la place au soulagement et au deuil : seuls quelques élèves avaient succombés à la charge des œufs. L'action combiné de la fuite, les nouvelles équipes provisoires et celles définitives (plus l'action de Black Star qu'il dut ajouter à la liste sous peine de représailles du bleuté) avaient préservée la plus grande partie de ses étudiants. Il était agréablement surpris d'un certain nouveau couple : Soul Eater et Maka Albarn. C'est deux là lui avait fait grande impression en découpant devant ses yeux surpris, le dernière œuf de Kishin. Quand ils eurent enfin pris conscience de la présence de leur professeur, la jeune blonde s'était écroulée dans les bras de son partenaire qui la rattrapa le plus naturellement du monde. Sid vit dans son regard une volonté que le noir avait rarement décelée : celle de protéger à n'importe quel prix.

Interessant.

oOo

Maka se précipitait dans toutes les pièces de son appartement. Tout était bien rangé ? Tout avait été nettoyé ? La jeune blonde stressait, s'était évident. Elle ne regrettait pas son geste, mais craignait que Lui, si. Après avoir fait preuve de leur nouveau partenariat à leurs professeurs et leur Dieu, Maka avait demandé à Soul si ce dernier ne désirait pas aménager avec elle. Cela pouvait peut-être paraître précipité, mais la Meister en avait le sentiment, cette arme était la bonne, son âme le lui avait dit. Elle avait prit peur sur le moment, la faux avait semblée surprise. En réalité, seul le fait qu'elle est un appartement à elle seule avait parut étrange au blanc qui, après explication, accepta avec joie (autant qu'il pouvait le montrer évidement). Il était maintenant un peu plus de dix-huit heures, et l'arrivée de l'albinos ne relevait que de la minute.

Une sonnette retentit, tendant au maximum la blonde. Elle allait emménager avec son arme, un garçon qui plus est. Une profonde inspiration et Maka se décida à ouvrir.

oOo

Soul n'avait pas eut de mal à trouver l'adresse indiquée sur le petit bout de papier que lui avait confié sa nouvelle Meister. Il avait craint en premier lieu de déranger mais la jeune fille semblait ravie de le voir.

- Yo ! lança-t-elle avec un sourire gêné mais heureux.

- Yo … répéta-t-il.

- Entre je t'en pris, l'invita Maka.

Elle lorgna rapidement sur le petit carton que le blanc tenait dans ses bras.

- Tu en as d'autre ? demanda-t-elle, tu veux que je t'aide à les chercher ?

- Je n'ai que ça merci, répliqua doucement l'albinos.

La Meister s'en étonna mais ne releva pas. Rapidement, la jeun fille fit la présentation des lieux.

- Alors voici le salon et la cuisine, énuméra-t-elle, par là ce sont la salle de bains, les toilettes et puis enfin les chambres.

La blonde avait montré les différents portes d'un geste évasif mais clair avant de se diriger vers l'une d'elle.

- Voilà ta chambre, déclara-t-elle.

Lentement, Soul entreprit la découverte de la petite pièce. Maka semblait avoir pris soin de bien dépersonnaliser les lieux afin de mettre à l'aise le garçon qui sourit discrètement à tant d'attention de la part de sa Meister.

- Ce n'est pas très grand, il n'y a qu'une seule salle de bain, s'excusa-t-elle dans l'entrebâillure de la porte, mais vu que c'est ma mère qui s'occupe des frais de loyer, seul la nourriture et les divers dépenses seront à payer donc c'est plutôt pratique …

- C'est parfait, le coupa-t-elle.

Surprise, la blonde observa le blanc qui observait la vue à sa fenêtre, en appuie sur le lit. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, un doux sourire aux lèvres

- Hum … tenta-telle de continuer, on est à environ vingt minutes à pied de Shibusen alors il faudra se lever peut-être un peu plus tôt que ce que tu faisais d'ordinaire …

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'emmène ? la coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois, la jeune manieuse de faux ne répondit pas, incrédule.

- Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'école demain matin ? demanda alors le blanc, j'ai un moyen de transport : une moto. Ce sera plus pratique qu'à pied.

Maka le regarda une fraction de seconde avant de sourie de toutes ses dents.

Ce serait avec plaisir ! Merci Soul ! Bon, je vais faire à manger …

La blonde disparut dans l'appartement et de la vision du blanc qui observa l'absence de sa Meister en silence, avant de s'effondrer sur la couette. Il passa un bras sur ses yeux et lâcha un profond soupire pour ensuite étirer ses lèvres en un sincère sourire.

- J'ai trouvé ma place Wes, murmura-t-il, c'est cette fille que je veux protéger.

ooOoo

Soul rouvrit les yeux. Il posa son regard sur le plafond, avant de le détourner pour observer le cadran sur sa table de chevet : 1h17. Le blanc ne soupira même pas, trop surpris encore de son rêve. Qui d'ailleurs n'en était pas vraiment un, juste des souvenirs entrelacés qui ont resurgis pendant son court sommeil. Encore quelque peu hébété, la faux scruta d'un œil absent ce qu'était devenu sa chambre pendant ses quatre (peut-être cinq?) dernières années. De nombreux objets étaient venu se greffer dans la pièce, d'autres avaient déjà disparut et avait trouvé seuls le chemin de l'infini, nommé « objets perdus ». Le jeune homme passa une main sur son visage. Pas surpris, ni mécontent, juste dubitatif sur son étrange rêve. Les personnes normales songeaient à leur avenir et lui se fixait au passé. Son meilleur ami devait être dans le vrai : il était dérangé. Découvrant une brusque envie de boire, l'arme se leva pour se diriger dans la cuisine. Une main fixée au le visage, Soul traversa à pas lents la petite pièce. Arrivé à la porte, la faux scruta de son orbe rouge sang son reflet dans la glace, nouvel attirail de sa chambre depuis environ un mois. Son rêve l'avait rajeuni et la vision de son corps réel était troublante. Les membres allongés, le visage affiné, les traits redessinés. L'arme secoua la tête. Décidément, il était temps de voir quelqu'un.

Sa langue se fit brusquement pâteuse. Redécouvrant la soif sui l'assaillait, Soul s'engouffra à pas lents dans le couloir, plongé dans l'obscurité. Il connaissait l'appartement par cœur depuis le temps qu'il considérait comme sa propre maison dorénavant. Son emménagement avait amené avec lui les problèmes de colocations : tours de cuisines, vaisselles, salles de bain etc. ... qui avaient souvent était source de conflits entre les deux coéquipiers.

Mais avant qui sa main tendu n'ait put attraper le liquide tant convoité, une brusque inspiration le stoppa net. Ses sens remis en alerte en une fraction de seconde, l'ancien pianiste fit volte-face, les genoux pliés, le visage grave et son bras changé en lame devant lui. Seul un grognement et le bruit étouffé de jambes qu'ont replis lui répondirent. Reconnaissant la source du râle, l'albinos laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, le blanc prit doucement son visage entre ses mains.

- Bon sang, Maka, siffla-t-il, mais quand trouveras-tu le chemin de ta chambre ?

La blonde avait prit l'habitude certains soirs, de s'allonger sur le canapé quand Soul partait se coucher tôt, afin de lire son livre dans un espace plus grand. Il n'était pas rare alors pour son coéquipier, de retrouver au petit matin, la dite blonde, le livre sur la poitrine et les yeux clos, endormie sur le fameux canapé. L'albinos de son côté, avait pris l'habitude de la réveiller par l'odeur du petit déjeuner, ce qui avait l'effet, d'une part de la mettre dans une humeur joviale dès le matin, et d'autre part, de l'agacer fortement quand elle comprenait la cause de ce réveil pour le moins original de la part de son partenaire.

Le blanc s'approcha de sa jeune Meister. Au bruit presque imperceptible de ses pas, Maka inspira du plus profond de ses songes, levant sa poitrine et faisant glisser le livre sur le côté. Avant que la passion de la blonde ne tombe sur le tapis, Soul l'attrapa d'un geste vif, tout en prenant soin de garder la page. Elle détestait perdre sa page. Perdant le peu de chaleur qui lui restait, la manieuse de faux grogna une nouvelle fois et se roula en boule sur le canapé, position fœtale. Soul soupira. La chaleur était bien trop basse pour permettre à la jeune fille de dormir paisiblement.

Après, un énième soupir inaudible depuis le début de la nuit, l'arme glissa lentement ses bras sous le cou et les jambes de la blonde, qui chercha par instinct, la douce et protectrice chaleur du corps du blanc en se collant plus encore à son torse. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, si Maka finissait par ce genre de geste, cela ne pouvait que signifiait qu'elle s'était aventurer aux confins du monde de la nuit. A pas souples, la faux se dirigea vers la petite chambre de la blonde pour l'y déposer délicatement. Faignant un nouveau râle quand elle perdit l'odeur si enivrante de son porteur, la jeune file accueillit avec un sourire la couette que la faux remontait jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Comme toute bonne arme, ou bien tout bon colocataire, Soul aurait dû sortir le plus silencieusement possible, refermer la porte et repartir vers son propre antre, sans se retourner.

Mais Soul n'en fit rien. Il s'accroupit sans bruit près de l'oreiller de sa partenaire et regarda sa Meister, le visage paisible. Il resta ainsi, dans cette position, à la regarder dormir un certain temps, que lui-même n'oserait avouer. Chaque courbe de son visage, chaque si petite irrégularité se laissa graver dans sa mémoire. Réalisant, enfin, ce qu'il faisait, le blanc secoua la tête. Il lui vaudrait un vraiment bon psy …

Mais malgré tout, il reporta son attention vers la blonde. Il était gêné par l'un des détails qu'il enregistrait. En réalité, ce détail le gênait tout le temps, et à chaque minute, il lui prenait l'envie irrépressible de lui enlever ses si détestables cuches qui encadrer son visage. Non pas qui la trouvai laide avec ses couettes, bien au contraire, mais c'était réellement les cheveux lâches qui lui allait le mieux.

Tendant une main, l'albinos répondit à ses propres fantasmes. D'un geste doux et lent, il attrapa délicatement l'élastique de la manieuse et le descendit le plus lentement et doucement possible. Un grognement réprobateur et un retournement plus tard, Soul en profita pour enlever l'autre.

Elle était magnifique. Les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, les bras par-dessus la couette et les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Le cœur de l'arme rata un battement. Après des mois d'ignorance la plus totale, seulement son rôle remplit avec les intérêts et il allait craquer ici, à cette heur de la nuit, par ce qu'il ne pouvait résister. Soul lorgna sa Meister à travers sa main qui avait retrouvé le chemin de son visage afin de lui cacher l'indécente vue. Après tout, la blonde dormait, il avait pu la ramener jusqu'ici sans qu'elle n'esquisse la moindre preuve de réveil, alors … Ses réflexions toujours en cours, Soul remarqua enfin que son corps s'était progressivement placé, contre sa volonté, au-dessus du corps endormis de la jeune fille. La respiration bloqué, la faux scruta ses paupières closes, puis ses lèvres tentatrices.

_Un simple baiser …_

Soul s'approcha imperceptiblement de sa partenaire.

_Elle n'en saurait jamais rien …_

De plus en plus, l'écart se raccourci, millimètre par millimètre.

_Juste une fois …_

Soul déposa doucement ses lèvres sur le front de la blonde.

Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait su, voulu et pu s'arrêter.

S'arrachant à la vu de sa, si désirée, partenaire, il se précipita presque alors vers la porte, seule voie de salut de la petite pièce. Arrivé et à demi dans le couloir, Soul s'autorisa un dernier regard vers sa Meister, toujours insouciante dans le bras de Morphée. Dans un souffle, il murmura quelque chose dont la nuit serait le tombeau pour l'éternité, gardant pour elle, ce secret si bien préservé.


End file.
